Image-setters which operate to scan a plurality of light sensitive media in order to plot digital information thereon are well known in the art. Conventional state of the art image-setters such as the Raystar, manufactured and sold by Scitex Corporation Ltd. of Herzlia, Israel, are designed to sequentially scan a plurality of light sensitive media such as films or plates.
As is well known in the art, four colors (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow and Black, known in the art as CMYB or CMYK) are usually used to produce a desired color. Since each color is printed separately, one has to produce four printing films or plates, one for each color CMYK. This is a time consuming process which requires that image-setters scan four times to produce the four films needed for printing one page.